At first Time
by Alora1
Summary: Was wenn man sich in der Schlacht verliebt und nur eine Nacht glücklich sein will? Und wenn das Schicksal einem eine Chance dazu gibt? Complete


Hallo alle miteinnander,  
  
das ist der Lemonteil in Band 17, so wie ich ihn mir vorstelle. Wir erinnern uns:  
  
Sorata wird verletzt, da er Arashi einen Gohou Douji gab, der ihr Leben retten sollte um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Wir befinden uns im Krankenzimmer:  
  
Langsam kommt Sorata wieder zu sich und erblickt Arashi, die neben seinem Bett sitzt. "Ah...Schwesterchen? Immer noch so hübsch...Ach Mensch, endlich bist du da und ich seh dich nur verschwommen...." meint er stockend. "Das ist nur logisch! Du wärst fast gestorben, hat der Arzt gesagt!" schreit Arashi aufgebracht und Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen. Doch Sorata lächelt nur freundlich. "Er meint, es sei ein Wunder, dass ich noch lebe?" Er lässt sich zurück ins Kissen fallen und schließt die Augen. "Fühlt sich an, als seien meine Beine gebrochen und meine Gedärme gequetscht." Schwerfällig hebt er seinen Arm und spricht weiter, über Arashis Wangen rinnen Tränen. "Meine rechte Hand kann ich nicht bewegen. Das wird wohl auch so bleiben." Schweres Schluchzen dringt von Arashi und sie vergräbt ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Lächelnd blickt Sorata sie an und streckt eine Hand nach ihr aus. "Weine nicht. Ich werde schwach, wenn du weinst." Arashi schluchzt und richtet sich wieder auf, leise sagt sie: "Dieser Gohou Douji war von dir stimmt´s?" Soratas Mund umspielt ein Lächeln. "Uhumm...Ich gab ihn dir gleich mit, nachdem ich dich kennen gelernt hatte. Da die geheime Miko von Ise ihn nicht bemerkt hat, habe ich´s wohl gut drauf." Geschockt bringt Arashi ein "Warum?" heraus. "Ich hab´s doch gesagt, ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Du bist diejenige für die ich mein Leben gebe." Arashi weint weiter. "Und was ist mit meinen Gefühlen?!" fragt sie zitternd. "Meine Gefühle so zu ignorieren. Dich so zu verletzten. Du bist für mich...." Er unterbricht sie: "Ich weiß. Ich bedeute dir gar nichts." "Das stimmt nicht." "Nein, es ist noch schlimmer. Ich bin dir lästig." Aufgebracht ruft Arashi: "Das ist nicht wahr!", sie legt ihre Hände auf seine, "Glaubst du es wär mir egal wenn du dich verletzt oder sogar stirbst?" Sorata lächelt: "Stimmt. Immerhin bin ich ein Himmelsdrache, wie du." "Das ist es nicht nur, da ist noch etwas...."Leicht geschockt blickt Sorata sie an und fährt dann vorsichtig mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar. "Darf ich also hoffen? Kann es sein, dass ich dir etwas bedeute? Als Mann?" Er zieht sie an sich. "Nicht weinen, ich bin nämlich so glücklich." Verzweifelt klammert Arashi sich an ihn. "Ich hab noch nie vor jemandem geweint. Ich kann gar nicht aufhören." "Also hast du mir dein erstes Mal geschenkt." stellt Sorata lächelnd fest. Arashi stößt ihn leicht von sich und meint, mit geröteten Wangen: "Wieso sagst du das SO...?!" Plötzlich verfinstert sich Soratas Gesicht und er meint ernst: "Schenkst du mir noch ein erstes Mal?"  
  
***~***  
  
Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten zieht er sie an sich und küsst sie zärtlich auf die Lippen. Arashi möchte sich eigentlich wehren doch sie kann es nicht. Seine Lippen zu spüren ist einfach nur wunderbar und eine tiefe Glückselligkeit durchströmt ihren Körper. Sie fühlt sich so wohl in seinen starken Armen, die sie halten. Nur diese eine Nacht, nur dieses eine Mal will sie sich gehen lassen und alles vergessen. Vergessen, dass sie ein Himmelsdrache ist und dass sie die Welt beschützen soll. Einfach nur eine Frau sein, die mit einem Mann den sie sehr gerne hat zusammen ist. "Arashi!" flüstert Sorata in ihr Ohr und küsst sich langsam ihren Hals hinunter. Vorsichtig tastet sich Arashis Hand zu seinem Bademantel vor, öffnet ihn langsam und mit zittrigen Fingern. Sorata blickt sie mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an. "Na sieh mal einer an, für so stürmisch hätte ich dich ja gar nicht gehalten Schwesterchen." Arashis Wangen werden feuerot und sie zieht einen Schmollmund. "Du bist so süss, Arashi!" Sorata beugt sich wieder über sie und küsst sie stürmisch und leidenschaftlich. Erobert mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund und genießt es, ihre Hände in seinem Nacken zu spüren. Vorsichtig öffnet er den Verschluss ihres Kleides und lässt es ihre Schultern hinabgleiten. Arashi schreckt zurück, doch er entlässt sie nicht aus seinem Kuss sondern drückt sie noch enger an sich. Langsam beruhigt sie sich wieder, streift mutig seinen Bademantel von den Schultern und wirf ihn nebend das Bett. Bald darauf landet ihr Kleid auch dort. Sorata unterbricht den Kuss und betrachtet Arashi ausführlich. "Du bist schön, so wunderschön!" sagt er während sein Blick begehrlich über ihren Körper wandert. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fährt Arashi über seine Brust. "Du auch." Sie beugt sich vor und beginnt seinen Hals zu küssen. Sorata stöhnt wollig auf. Ihre warmen, weichen Lippen treiben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Seine Hand gleiten ihren Rücken entlang bis hin zum Verschluss ihres BH´s. Geschickt öffnet er ihn, nur mit einer Hand. Erschrocken weiten sich Arashis Augen, als sie seine Hand fühlt, die langsam an ihrer Seite hoch gleitet und schließlich auf ihrer Brust anhält. Vorsichtig beginnt er sie dort zu streicheln, voraufhin sich ihre Brustwarzen sofort versteifen. Arashi streicht zärtlich durch Soratas Haar und seuftz leise auf. Er beginnt sich langsam an ihrem Hals nach unten zu küssen und verweilt kurz an ihrer Halsbeuge. Seine Männlichkeit erscheint ihm inzwischen härter als Stein zu sein. Arashi lässt sich zurück ins Kissen fallen und gibt sich ihm ganz hin. Zart leckt Sorata über ihre roten Brustspitzen und nimmt sie sacht zwischen seine Lippen. Arashi fährt zärtlich über seinen Rücken und spürt deutlich seine harten Muskeln unter der Haut. Sorata liebkost weiterhin ihre Brüste, so dass Arashi immer mehr erregt wird. Plötzlich wandert er tiefer, taucht seine Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel und entlockt ihr damit ein Stöhnen. Während er dies tut lässt er langsam seine Hand tiefer, zwischen ihre Beine, gleiten. Ohne von ihrem Bauch abzulassen streichelt er sie sanft an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Arashi vergräbt ihre Hände in seinem Haar, schließt die Augen und kann nur noch stöhnen. Sorata berührt sie auf eine Art, die ihr die Sinne raubt und sie glaubt, jeden Moment zu zerreißen, wenn er sie nicht sofort an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle berührt. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen schiebt sich Soratas Hand langsam unter ihren Slip und streicht so vorsichtig wie möglich über ihre empfindliche Knospe. Sofort reagiert Arashi, bäumt sich auf und windet sich unter seinen Berührungen. "Du bist so feucht da unten. Bist du schon so bereit für mich?" fragt Sorata heißer. Arashi schluckt einaml schwer und blickt ihm dann tief in die Augen. Sorata glaubt in ihnen zu versinken und küsst sie wieder leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Arashi nimmt sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und flüstert liebevoll in sein Ohr. "Ja ich bin bereit für dich. Bitte...Bitte nimm mich Sorata-san."Zärtlich streicht er ihr Gesicht und ihre Zungen verschmelzen wieder zu einem brennenden Kuss, necken und streicheln sich. Langsam zieht Sorata ihren Slip Arashis Beine hinab und wirft das letzte Kleidungsstück zu den Anderen am Boden. "Bist du dir auch wirklich sich..." Arashi legt einen Finger auf seine Lippen und nickt stumm. "Ich will Dein sein.",meint sie dann und lächelt Sorata kurz an. Nun ist es vollkommen um ihn geschehen. Vorsichtig spreizt er ihre Beine auseinnander und lässt seine harte Männlichkeit dazwischen gleiten. Sofort schlingt Arashi ihre Arme um seinen Rücken. Als er in sie eindringt, presst Araschi ihre Lippen fest aufeinnander, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Immer weiter dringt er in sie vor, bis er schließlich ganz in ihr ist. Sorata blickt auf und erschrickt, als er die Tränen in ihren Augen bemerkt. Zärtlich und liebevoll beginnt er sie zu küssen und bewegt sich nicht weiter. Seine Hand wandert beruhigend durch ihr Haar. Langsam entspannt Arashi sich wieder und der Schmerz verschwindet. "Alles okay?" fragt Sorata besorgt, aber doch auch erregt. "Ja, Sorata bitte mach weiter." Ein stummes Nicken geht von ihm aus und er küsst sie erneut. Dann beginnt er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entrinnt beiden und Arashi drängt ihre Hüfte fest gegen seine. "Oh Sorata!" keucht sie immer wieder und auch er stöhnt ihren Namen stoßweise. Sorata bemerkt, dass er schneller werden muss um sie mit sich zu reißen. Also bewegt er sich immer heftiger in ihr. Wie von Sinnen klammert Arashi sich an seinem Rücken fest und wünscht, dass dieser Moment nie enden möge. Sie stöhnt auf, als sie bemerkt dass er kurz davor ist zu kommen. Sorata keucht unterdrückt und fühlt, dass auch Arashis Körper das Beben erfasst. Vor Arashis Augen spielt sich ein Feuerwerk ab und sie ruft laut seinen Namen. Das ist zu viel für ihn. "Oh ja Arashi!" stöhnt er und lässt sich erschöpft auf ihren Oberkörtper fallen.  
  
***~***  
  
Seinen Kopf legt er in ihre Halsbeuge und küsst sie sacht. "Ich liebe dich Arashi!", meint er erschöpft, gleitet von ihr, zieht sie eng an sich und legt seinen Arm besitzergreifend um ihren Körper. Verspielt beginnt er einige ihrer Haarsträhnen zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch gleiten zu lassen. Arashi liegt vollkommen still da und holt Luft. Sie betrachtet sein Gesicht, prägt sich jede Kontur, jede Kante genaustens ins Gedächnis, um es nie wieder zu vergessen. Eine angenehme Stille liegt über den Beiden, die Sorata aber schließlich durchbricht: "Weißt du, das mit meinem Arm ist doch eine gute Sache." Fragend blickt ihn Araschi an. "Wieso?" "Nun ja", ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, "Wäre das nicht passiert, hätte ich niemals die schönste Nacht meines Lebens haben dürfen, mit dir Schwesterchen." Zärtlich drückt er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Schlaf gut." "Ja, du auch." Arashi drückt sich ganz eng an ihn, schließt die Augen und ist einfach nur glücklich bei ihm zu sein. Sie genießt seine Wärme und seinen gleichmäßigen Atem. Als sie bemerkt, dass Sorata mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, eingeschlafen ist, streicht sie zärtlich über seine Wange und flüster: "Ich liebe dich auch Sorata."  
  
So das wars. Wie es weiter ging wissen wir auch *seufzt* naja, hoffe mal es hat euch gefallen. 


End file.
